


A New Beginning

by Artwraith



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blowjobs, But this fic will stay Kurt/Warren, Daddy Issues, Dating, Dirty Thoughts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flying, Gay Sex, If you super squint there might be Peter/Kurt, Injury, Kissing, Kurt has two cocks so sue me, M/M, Medical stuff, Mentions of Sad Backstory, Mentions of Schooling, Mentions of religion, Mind Reading, Please don't kill me for just using google translate, Recovery, Self Esteem Issues, Slow Build, Slow recovery?, Tail Kink, This fic isn't that serious, Wing Kink?, friendship lol, implied loss of virginity, medical drug use, mentions of injury, mentions of pain, or jealousy, other languages, praying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwraith/pseuds/Artwraith
Summary: Recovery is a Bitch, but luckily for Warren, he has some unexpected company.A personal take on what may have happened, had Warren Survived.
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III
Kudos: 34





	1. Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me, while this fandom has been with me for years, I'm no expert on the characters, so I am very sorry if I miss details/It feels clunky. This is more of a 'universe setup' than anything, establishing what I think may of happened, so that I can write little odds and ends here and there. Chapters may not always be related, but I'm hoping to have some semblance of continuity. I also will do my best to avoid any cliff hangers, and I'm totally open to ideas.   
> (This fic will be NightAngel. Any other relationships will be explored in other works, probably)

Searing pain was the first sensation. Then, slowly, as his eyes cracked open, nearly blinding white engulfed him, forcing Warren to blink and adjust, before he gives up and closes them again. In all honesty, terrible didn’t even begin to describe how he felt, and he can only yearn to fall back into what he supposes was unconsciousness. Next it was the sound of voices, muffled talking, and he doesn’t have the energy to try and make out whatever it is these people are saying.

He’s stopped mid thought- where, is he exactly? Who is talking?

The last thing he can remember is, well, not much. Fighting. Flying- and fire? Then his heart sinks as he remembers the plane and the crash.

Maybe he's dead. Although whoever is in charge of this whole afterlife thing could have done him the favour of not making it so fucking painful. 

A pitiful groan makes it’s way out of his mouth as he tests his voice- Fuck it hurts, but it works, and honestly he is still wary to even think about moving anything else. The voices, or rather, voice, gets louder now, closer, and it’s more clear to make out a few words, he feels a large hand pressed to his forehead, stinging a cut or burn, or something. 

He strains to open his eyes again, and this time it’s not so blinding for him. At least when he sees the big, blue figure over him it gives him something more than the pain to focus on. Oh, and this is the guy talking.

“Take it easy Warren, I’m glad you’re awake, but don’t exert yourself. I'm Hank, and I’ve been monitoring you for some time.”

Warren barely takes in the words, regretting it instantly when he flinches away from Hank reflexively. This was one of the mutants they were fighting- But if he’s here? Is he a prisoner? 

He can’t really turn his head and look around the room, but it looks more like a hospital than anything. He braces himself before speaking. 

“A-Apocalypse?” 

“Abolished. You’re not under his control any longer.” 

Hank pauses, and gestures for Warren to remain silent, knowing he has more than a few questions. 

“You are currently being attended to in the medical bay, of Xavier’s institute for gifted youngsters. It’s been close to three weeks. Despite everything, Charles knew you were alive, and insisted on us bringing you back here for rehabilitation. A second chance, if you may. As for the other horsemen, Storm is also staying at the institute. There’s no hard feelings.” 

Warren doesn’t know if he feels better, or worse, knowing that he’s now playing guest to what was very recently his enemy. He lets his thoughts duke it out for a moment, before seeing if he can move. It’s partially successful as he pulls himself into sitting, but the pain isn’t worth it at all- Hank has this terrible expression so he’s guessing it looks just as painful as it is. Then he remembers his wings- 

He can’t feel them, and he wrenches to look, but there’s no metal, or feathers surrounding him. He starts to panic and Hank must read the situation because he quickly hushes him, gently placing a hand on his arm. 

“Healing Warren, they’re healing- you can’t see them because they’re bandaged to your back, and very frail, but they’re there, and healing.” 

It’s little comfort to hear, since ordinarily he would be overwhelmed by his wings, and it’s utterly devastating that they would be reduced to something he can’t even see. 

“I.. can’t feel them-” 

Hank nods in understanding.

“I’m not surprised, please relax knowing that it’s the anaesthetic. I had to remove the remaining metal, Warren. It’s hard to tell you this, but they’re mostly skin and bone while the burns heal. I don’t know how long this process will take, but you are healing.” 

There’s not really much more he can say in response to that. With another wince, he reaches back and feels the bandaged lump on his back and vaguely makes out the shape of his wings, fighting with all he had to keep back tears. Why couldn’t he just be put under again, to save him the pain? Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he had of died- He can’t think of anything worse than losing his wings.

He catches Hanks eyes again after lying back down, stifling a groan.

“You should have let me die. Why did you bother..” 

Hank sighs, not sure Warren even wants this question answered. 

“It’s very important to us- and Charles, to protect our own. Leave no one behind.”

If it wasn’t such an effort, Warren would have rolled his eyes at that. He sincerely hopes that he doesn’t owe anyone gratitude, especially since he didn’t ask to be taken in. 

At least it’s entirely on them to deal with the useless piece of shit he is at the moment. God, if he could just get back to sleep, that would be great. 

Once again, Hank has read him like a book, sighing and pressing a few buttons on some sort of machine monitoring him. 

“You should rest. Easy for me to say, but it will do you good. Also, now that I know you’re conscious, I can give you something for the pain.” 

Fucking finally. 

Warren tries to resume a semi comfortable position on the bed, only taking a few minutes to drift back to sleep, once the morphine had clouded his mind.


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren spots a certain someone.

The next time Warren blinks awake, he feels substantially more human, relishing the medication flowing through him. And to his utmost relief, he feels a substantial ache in his back, the wings bound to his back now throbbing.

Granted it’s not pleasant, but at least he was feeling them. A soft mumbling draws his attention, and he quickly realises he is not alone in the room.

Trying not to actually move, he glances at the figure kneeling beside his bed, gaze narrowing in confusion.

Initially he thinks it to be Hank, but the strange muttering isn’t Hank’s voice at all, and wait, is this guy _praying?_

He flinches rather suddenly, and painfully, in realisation at who it was, which does cause the boy to stop mumbling to himself.

_“you!”_

Warren doesn’t get a chance to say anything else to him, big yellow eyes stare back in fear for merely a second, before the blue boy disappears in a cloud of smoke, the sound startling him a little.

The little punk has some nerve, that’s for sure. What on earth does he think he’s doing, coming in here- Warren decides he must be gloating.

...

Unusually, this is not the last time Warren sees the strange blue Mutant in his room.

At least once a day, if not more, Warren catches him out of the corner of his eye, and has come to the conclusion that yes, he has indeed been praying at Warren’s bedside. Each time he was caught, he would disappear before Warren could even open his mouth to speak, and with Warren growing more and more alert each passing day, it seems that the other Mutant is being persistently elusive.

Why he keeps bothering is entirely unknown to the blonde, any normal person would be better off leaving him to his misery. This one morning, however, Warren is determined to get something out of him, and right on cue, the familiar sound of his appearance fills the room before he kneels down, and starts to mutter in foreign prayer. Still as anything, Warren tries to feign sleep, waiting for the blue boy to pause for a moment.

“H-hey, don’t leave this time”

It certainly catches the blue boy off guard and Warren is pleased to see him watching and waiting, when he cracks his eyes open.

“I want to know what you’re always doing in here.. and why..”

He fixes those yellow eyes on Warren and swallows, fidgeting with his odd hands.

“I- I’m praying, for your forgiveness.. And recovery..”

His words are thick with a heavy German accent, his voice sounding a little strained towards the end of the sentence. This takes Warren by surprise.

“Okay, weird, but why? You know you could probably be doing better things with your time..”

A strained chuckle leaves Warren’s lips, but he lowers his voice as the blue boy’s face falls. A heartbreaking expression follows, and to Warren’s disbelief the boy starts to sob softly.

“I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry Warren, this is all my fault..”

Perplexed, Warren pulls himself into a sitting position, watching as tears start to stream down those blue cheeks.

Way to make it weirdly personal.

“Hey look- I think you might be reading into this a bit too much, what’s done is done-”

He continues to cry into his palms, shaking his head. This time it’s hard for Warren to make out the words, between his accent and the sobs.

“The cage- I didn’t- I didn’t have a choice, I’m so sorry.. for everything-.. I never wanted this-...”

Warren had sort of forgotten about that- thanks to, well, a number of things, traumatic near death experience being one of them.

“Hey, I’m not blaming you or anything, just a fucked series of events. I’m not crying over it so you shouldn’t either..”

Of course he neglected to mention that he had been tempted to cry, but figures that wouldn’t help the situation. He does note though, that the other mutant flinches visibly when he cusses, and Warren raises an eyebrow. Wiping away the tears in a hurried manner, the blue boy flicks his tail restlessly.

“I Just don’t want you to hate me...- Wie schrecklich, von einem Engel gehasst zu werden..”

There’s no way Warren catches that last bit, so he averts his gaze, shifting uncomfortably in place.

“I don’t hate you. To be honest I don’t even know you. We fought. No big deal. I’m choosing not to dwell on it, personally. I’d really feel better if you would stop crying-”

Quickly the other straightens his posture, muttering again in German, wiping his face with an elbow, shaking his head and offering a clawed hand.

“Pardon my manners. My name is Kurt. Sorry to upset you.”

Warren weakly takes his hand after studying it for a second.

“I’m not upset- but only time and medication can help me now. You should stop worrying about me.”

Kurt shrugs, kneeling back down.

“I will kindly conclude my prayers, please rest.”

Warren rolls his eyes, lying back the bed. Even this small conversation had exerted him enough to exhaust him, and as promised, Kurt starts praying once again. The blonde is barley awake when Kurt teleports from the room, and oddly enough, it does feel a little more lonely now, as he drifts to sleep.

Easier to just let him do his thing, Warren supposes.

...

Over the next week of his recovery, Warren doesn’t see anyone other than Hank or Kurt. Hank does tell him that Ororo insisted on seeing him at the beginning of his recovery, but otherwise, most people at the institute aren’t permitted in the ward at all, and Hank implies that Warren didn’t seem open to company for most of this time. Warren chuckles in agreement- but now that he is conscious a lot of the time, it’s very boring to sit and do nothing.

“What about the little Blue? Why is he allowed in here? Said his name was Kurt”

Hank pauses mid dressing a burn on Warren’s shoulder, pondering in confusion. He turns to the nearest monitor to check the security footage, but of course, the camera being just outside the door, he wasn’t going to see anything.

“Kurt.. I see. He did also ask to see you- But I mean, Charles advised against it for reasons I’m sure you understand- It does take me by a great deal of surprise to hear he’s disregarded the rules.”

Warren shrugged, getting used to his balance as he sat on the edge of the bed to stretch his feet and toes- he was only strong enough to do this recently.

“He doesn’t do anything except sit there and pray most days. Sometimes he brings me food and shit. But uh, he’s fine- won’t be in trouble or anything? Not.. not that I care..”

Hank remains calm, and it’s rather obvious that Warren does care. Sighing bemusedly, he finishes up the dressing.

“I suppose the company won’t be doing you any trouble. Kurt is entirely harmless, so I’m not worried.”

With a slight scoff, Warren furrows his an brow.

_Harmless, as long as he’s not beating the shit out of you._

Still, it’s hard to imagine Kurt as a threat after seeing him nearly every day, not to mention how rather pitiful he seemed when he burst into tears the first time they probably spoke. Then a thought hits him and he turns to Hank.

“Hey Hank, you don’t suppose he thinks, I’m actual Angel, or something...”

Hank does take a second to look rather confused by his own thoughts. He rearranges his tools and prepares to start changing the bandages on Warren’s wings.

“I’m not trying to fool the poor bastard-”

“Not the answer you’re after, but I have no idea. I suppose his faith could lead him to believe any number of things about you.”

Wincing as Hank removes the bandage, he sighs, rolling his eyes. For some reason he hates the idea that Kurt was being nice to him, just because of some stupid angelic motif. He’s going to have to clear this up with him at some stage. They both stay silent for some time while Hank painstakingly tends to Warren’s wings, finally removing the last of the bandages and dressings. He’s glad he can’t see them, as they’re not pretty by any standard and they hurt like hell, but ever so gently, he can twitch them, which makes his heart feel substantially fuller.

Hank looks over them extensively, before cracking a broad grin at Warren.

“Fantastic news Warren- I can see the first signs of feather growth, at the very base. This is excellent. I expect in the next day or so, you will start to feel extremely itchy, as the quills start breaking the skin. I don’t think I will be required to bind them any longer, just treat a few remaining burns near the wing tips.”

Warren gives one of the most genuine smiles that Hank has seen, clenching his eyes closed to relish the moment.

Granted recovery sounds amazing and awful at the same time, but to have his wings back is honestly worth it. He twitches them again, simply imagining what he hopes is the very near future.

“Thank you Hank...”

Caught off guard, Hank smiles softly, putting away the last of his tools. Not once had Warren shown any gratitude, so this was as much an achievement as healing his wings was.

“You’re very welcome Warren. Now rest up, dinner will be in three hours. You know the drill.”

Motivated to heal as fast as possible, he tries to get reasonably comfortable and lull himself to sleep.


	3. Exquisite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren's wings are finally growing, and Kurt is still checking in.

Close to another week of recovery, and Hank wasn’t fucking kidding when he said that his wings would be itchy- It’s a given that he can’t actually sate the itch. It’s painful and horrible and he can only lay face down in his pillow to sulk, hoping that it would make the burning sensation pass. Even when he would moult, the itching wasn’t this bad, and he absolutely makes a note not to ever let his precious wings be damaged again.

Of course, Kurt decides to pop (or rather, bamf, as he’s learned it’s called) in right as Warren is sulking, and for some reason he’s a little embarrassed to be seen looking so pitiful. If he’s not mistaken, Kurt hasn’t yet had the displeasure of seeing his horrible, mangled wings, and Warren’s pride is a little hurt at the idea of him doing so.

If Kurt is disgusted by what he sees, he doesn’t seem to show it, because he kneels, just like always, beside the bed, yellow eyes peering at Warren patiently. Warren turns his head to look at him, giving a half smile.

“Lucky you, getting to witness what a fucking mess I am. You better not remember this when I’m better.”

Kurt twiddles his fingers, tail flicking idly, his brow furrowing in disapproval at Warren’s cussing.

“Healing isn’t usually, uh, pleasant to see. How is your pain?”

Warren frowns, what a stupid question.

“Nearly unbearable. New feathers are growing. It’s honestly awful.”

Kurt shrinks in what Warren supposes is sympathy, pressing his hands together promptly.

“I will be sure to pray for the ease of your suffering. I am sorry you are hurting..”

Rolling his eyes Warren shifts as Kurt starts to pray again, gibberish filling the room.

“Yeah about that- you don’t actually think I’m an angel, right? You realise that it’s just a mutation, and that well, praying doesn’t mean jack shit to me.”

Kurt actually looks a little hurt, and Warren decides to try and salvage the sentence.

“I mean- you can still go for your life, I uh, I’m just not religious, and I don’t want you thinking that I’m something I’m not..”

With a soft sigh, Kurt places his hands in his lap.

“Well, to me, you are an angel. Powerful, beautiful... In a weird way, I can’t help but think you’re very important to me..”

Warren’s expression softens, his gaze meeting those intense, yellow eyes, before he looks away, rather saddened.

“If you wanna believe it that badly, I won’t stop you, but just prepare to be disappointed... The inside doesn’t match the outside...”

He huffs, burying his face into the pillow again, voice muffled by the fabric.

For the first time, Kurt reaches out a hand and ever so gently places it on Warren’s upper arm.

“I don’t believe that.”

He is just about to speak again, when the door opens, Hank striding into the room. Kurt yelps in surprise at the unexpected visit, disappearing in a puff of smoke almost instantly, certainly concerned about being caught.

Hank blinks a few times and Warren turns to look at him, sighing.

“He still visits you?”

“Yeah, is that a problem?”

Hank shakes his head, shrugging.

“No, I’m just surprised by his dedication. I can let him know not to return, if you would prefer?”

Warren shakes his head a little too eagerly and Hank chuckles.

“Any company is better than nothing... Even if he is a little weirdly religious. I can tell he means well..”

Hank nods, bemusedly running a few routine check-ups and seeing how much progress his wings have made. He also allows Warren to have a little more pain medication, as it was obvious how uncomfortable he was.

As soon as he had entered, he exits, leaving Warren once again to himself.

...

Another four whole days pass, and he doesn’t see Kurt at all. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it to himself, on more than one occasion he has mourned the loss of his company, wishing he would bamf back into the room and start chattering away. He wonders that maybe he’s been prohibited after Hank saw him, which is more than likely. Warren hopes it was something like that, and not the rather awkward last conversation they had. Kurt not visiting is one thing, but if it was Warren’s fault, he would frankly feel rather annoyed.

On a more positive note, Warren had braved the worse of the healing process, and was now fit to go on short wanders around the very boring room, and make proper use of the connected bathroom, if he so desired. He was still very sore, and horribly out of balance thanks to the odd weight of his wings, but he was regaining a semblance of his independence. Hank had even offered for him to explore the rest of the institute, and move to one of the dorms, but Warren flatly refused out of pride. No way was he going to let anyone see him like this. 

His wings were improving, albeit slowly, now almost covered in small, white, fluffy feathers, save for where his primaries were growing, large quills of feathers to be still poking out of the flesh. Now that he could actually go and look in the mirror, he’s only partially convinced it’s an improvement on the horrible fleshy mess- Nasty, tattered looking uneven wings were still a far cry from his usual, gorgeous ones, but for once in his life he is finally accepting that patience is a virtue.

Overall, he can’t say he’s come away too terribly. There’s a few new burn scars to his legs, arms and chest now, but it’s nothing new, compared to his previous scars. His hair is a bit of a mess, and he decides that his next mission is a bit of personal grooming. The thing he hadn’t considered was the tattoo on his face.

He hadn’t exactly expected to return to life as normal, after joining a cult and all- He didn’t super consider it a problem at the time. But now, he supposes, he’s stuck with these bizarre lines on his face for good.

He leans in closer to the mirror and traces them with a sigh, lamenting his bare skin. A few complaints nearly make themselves known, before he stops to consider- he could have it much worse. Dead, or permanently disfigured. He spares a thought for Kurt, who probably can’t really be seen in public, thanks to his mutation. He should think himself lucky.

Warren quickly washes his face with his hands, and gets to tidying his hair into something resembling a style. It feels good and gives him something to do before his next meal arrives, and any distraction is welcome. After some much needed landscaping, he returns to his bed after pulling on some jeans Hank had left for him, having already taken the liberty to rip holes in the knees. He feels better, getting stuck into the daily exercises Hank had given him to improve his wing muscles.

Just as Warren was performing a particularly hard stretch, Kurt bamfs into view, startling the winged man.

“Kurt!! You’re back again!”

Warren almost instantly regrets his enthusiasm, going a few shades pink in the cheeks after considering his eager greeting.

Kurt smiles a toothy smile, looking Warren up and down.

“You look really good Warren!- like uh, you are healing well, I mean!”

Warren smirks at that, lowering his wings just a bit so they couldn’t be seen as well.

“Don’t think I didn’t catch that, little Blue. Where have you been?”

Kurt glances around the room, being bold enough to come take a seat beside Warren on the bed, but his tail flicks nervously.

“I um, when Hank saw me- I didn’t want to get in trouble.. technically I shouldn’t be here.. I thought if I didn’t come for a few days then he would perhaps ignore my disobedience..”

Warren laughs, patting Kurt on the shoulder.

“Hanks known this whole time, Kurt. It’s fine. Besides, I need someone to talk to- Hank isn’t exactly a great conversationalist. That does beg the question, why risk it just to see my sorry ass?”

Kurt has to stop in his tracks and think- No way was he about to start on the big fat crush part of this mess. He did genuinely feel responsible for Warren’s suffering, and he wasn’t going to risk making an enemy in the institute. He shudders a little at the thought of Warren as some horrible schoolyard bully.

“I wanted to apologise and I really didn’t want you to hate me.. It's embarrassing for me to say this, and I know you don’t really like it... But I also really do think you’re an angel.. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

It’s mostly the truth, at least. He half expects Warren to try and deny his excuse, but he just shrugs.

“Well I’m doing fine, and I guess I appreciate the company. And just you wait until my wings have healed- forget what you saw in that stupid cage, and what apocalypse did to me, I promise it’ll be very _angelic_..”

Warren stresses the word angelic a bit _too_ much, but Kurt thinks he gets the idea, and the impression that Warren has quite the ego. He chuckles, glancing around the room.

“Are you hurting today?”

Warren shrugs again, smiling softly as he kicked his legs over the side of the bed.

“I’m sore, but it’s fine. Hank says the worst is over, thank Fuck.”

Kurt nods, seemingly relived on Warren’s behalf. They sit in silence for more than a few moments, before Warren breaks it.

“I’ve been thinking, Kurt.. and I hope this doesn’t sound bad, but how have you managed? To, well, live? With discrimination and all that..”

The blue boy actually appreciates how carefully Warren is trying to ask the question, he’s done well to ignore the elephant in the room.

“You’re talking about my appearance? I don’t blame you for pondering it. I don’t remember my childhood before the circus- when I was performing, it didn’t matter. The audience wouldn’t believe it was anything other than makeup... However I... I can’t otherwise say it was enjoyable. I don’t much like to dwell on it. The circus was a hard way to live, but in a way I was obscured from the world. That was until I was sold, you know, for the cage..”

Kurt shudders, and Warren’s jaw falls open a little in disbelief. He was expecting some inspired story about how religion or God helped him overcome his trials or whatever, but as it turns out, he’s just had the shit end of the stick for life. He was sold into that awful ring? And still comes to Warren, begging for forgiveness for being forced to fight?

“I uh, am doing great now though! I have a home, and friends, and a place where no one cares what I look like!”

He beams at Warren, causing his cheeks to redden as he turns away.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all that horrible stuff... If I had known, I wouldn’t have asked that question, sorry..”

Kurt shakes his head.

“I can’t blame you for wondering. I look freakish, demonic even... it peaks people’s curiosity.”

Warren gives him a bit of a look.

“Freakish? That’s not how I would describe you at all..”

“And how would you describe me?”

He studies Kurt’s face rather closely- his scars, fierce yellow eyes, pointed ears, and of course his long tail. Come to think of it, he’s very attractive, in a peculiar manner.

“Exquisite.”


	4. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren deems himself worthy to be seen and is provided with a room in the institute. He is also introduced to Kurt's friends.

At long last, the day had finally come. While Hank had been pretty eager to move Warren from the ward the moment his wings were a semblance of their old selves, Warren flatly refused until he had deemed them worthy of being seen. He had spent day after day, preening and making sure not a single feather was out of place, checking himself over one last time in the mirror at his fully healed wings. He glanced rather resentfully at the tank top lying on his bed, even though it had been altered to fit his wings, there was a certain disdain he had for wearing shirts. 

He manages to slip in on and get comfortable, taking a few pills for the remaining aches and pains in his body. Sure he looked pretty up to scratch, but he had a long way to go before being back into strenuous activity- which to his utter displeasure, included flying. He still needed to rebuild a lot of muscle mass, so it was much safer for him to stay grounded for some time. In the meantime, he had been assigned a dorm of his own (Hank didn’t want to risk any antisocial behaviour) and was due to be shown there this morning. 

He sat waiting patiently on the bed for Hank, but instead is greeted by Kurt, who looks quite chipper.

“Warren! Your wings!”

Warren grins at him, fanning them out for Kurt to see, well and truly showboating. It was hard to ask (and extremely boring) but he had requested Kurt leave him be for the last week of his recovery- for no other reason to show off when his wings were fully feathered.

Kurt couldn’t believe his eyes. Forget the dirty, bloodstained feathers that he recalled from the cage. Each feather was snow white and immaculate, making up the most beautiful, big pair of wings he would ever see. Really, they were more astounding than he had imagined, and he truthfully yearned to touch them.

“Pretty cool, aren’t they, Blue?”

He stretches them proudly, standing up and gently touching his talon to the rather high ceiling.

“They’re beautiful... I only imagine you have trouble in small spaces?”

Warren gestures so-so, before folding his wings, holding them quite close to his back. Even then, they still nearly touch the ground, and Kurt once again wonders how they must feel.

“I’m usually pretty good unless it’s super cramped. Why the visit anyway? I’m meant to be shown to my room today.”

Kurt’s tail flicks around excitedly, and he grins.

“Hank asked me to show you around- I’ve come to collect you. Also technically this ward is actually a secret, and if I teleport you out of here, it’ll remain that way. It’s not easy to find this place manually.”

Warren nods a little in understanding, but truthfully feels a little nauseous at the idea of being teleported back and forth around the place- it wasn’t exactly the most pleasant experience last time.

“All right, well I guess I’m ready..”

Still smiling, Kurt takes his hands in his own, cheeks burning a little as Warren grips back. He feels Warren tense a little and looks up at him reassuringly.

“I promise it’s not as bad when you’re, you know, willing.”

He nods, and not a second later they’re gone in a puff of blue smoke.

...

They appear in one of the less populated common areas, and Warren is more than relieved that Kurt was right. He’s a little disoriented, but that could just be due to not knowing really where he was. He takes a good look around the lavish room, shaking his head a little in confusion.

“This doesn’t look like any institute I’ve ever seen..”

Kurt goes to speak, glancing down and seeing that Warren is still holding onto his hands rather firmly.

“You can let go now, Warren-”

Warren pauses, pulling his hands away rather promptly as his cheeks heat.

“Sorry Blue”

Kurt smiles, before gesturing to the room.

“So the building is a really old mansion.. And to put it’s a simply, it’s an all ages University, that offers sanctuary for mutants..”

Warren runs a hand over a particularly fancy looking couch.

“And for those who don’t want to study?”

He shrugs a little. He doubts Warren is ready, or permitted, to have the X-Men conversation.

“Everyone has their place, that’s for sure. Everyone is encouraged to learn, and some meetings are mandatory. Come, I will show you to the most important areas.”

Warren is then given the deluxe tour, and he can’t say he minds. He hasn’t ever had a lot of friends, per se, and it’s something of a commodity for him to be so happy with another’s company. He is shown bathrooms, the gym and pool, the library, some of the more utilised common rooms, as well as the cafeteria. It blows his mind that he’s simply permitted to live in such a decent place.

During the tour, they do get a few odd looks. Pleasantly enough though, Warren can tell that it’s less of a concerned stare, and more of a curious one, just as if they were seeing a new student for the first time. Having this many people around will probably be the biggest challenge. At least he has his own room, which is the last stop on the tour. He unlocks the door with the key Hank had provided him, stepping on in and gesturing for Kurt to follow.

It’s bare, granted, but he has a simple dresser, an empty bookshelf and a large bed. Kurt does remark that his bed is nowhere near that size, and Warren can’t help but wonder if they’re accommodating for his wings. There is a simple bathroom attached with a small basin, toilet and shower, which presents its own set of troubles, but he’s not about to complain.

Looking at the empty shelves, he wishes he had something to fill them with- it’s not like he had many possessions left after Apocalypse, unless he was willing to chance a flight back to his old apartment, or worse, wherever his stupid father was. Maybe he could look into getting a job. A real job.

Now that he considers it, he can’t help but wonder what Kurt’s room is like.

“Is your room anything like this?”

Kurt glances around, taking in the room.

“Its similar, and maybe a bit messier.. Here”

Chuckling, Kurt takes Warren’s hands again, tail flicking, and instantly they’re gone, reappearing in a room that is, as Kurt promised, very similar. The Only difference is the smaller bed and a bit of homey clutter.

“I’m not sure you know what a mess is Kurt, this looks fine.. and we could have just walked you know”

A little embarrassed, Warren pulls his hands away again.

“Oh.. well.. I actually lost my Key.. and the door is locked shut. I didn’t think to do anything about it, since I can just teleport here..” 

Warren looks at the door, and shrugs. It makes sense at least.

“Is it far from mine?”

Looking out the window, it seems Kurt’s room is on a similar floor at least.

“A few dorms down, I think.. At this point in time I'm not sure I could find it on foot.”

Kurt laughs, and Warren does too.

“Alright, alright, take me back now, I’ve sated my curiosity. I hope it wasn’t an intrusion.”

Shaking his head, Kurt takes them back to Warren’s room in an instant, relaxing a little.

“That’s pretty much everything important Warren, did you want to get something to eat? It’s nearly time for lunch, anyway?”

“Yeah. Let’s do that.”

....

The cafeteria is very similar to what Warren would expect at most schools, Just a little less guided. It’s not quite crowded, but the bustle of lunchtime is starting to become a little more obvious, and Warren is glad they’re here early.

He helps himself to a few different things, and for a lack of anywhere better to sit, he takes a spot next to Kurt, glancing around the room.

“Everything okay, Warren?”

Lazily, he pokes the food around on his plate a bit, rather distracted by the people that were all around him. He can’t even remember the last time he ate in front of someone else, let alone in a place like this.

“I just- I didn’t know what to expect, but I really don’t feel like I _belong_ here... I feel like I’m way too old for this. Are we allowed to eat in our rooms?”

Kurt gives him a sympathetic look, starting to eat his own meal.

“If you wanted to do that, it would be fine. I know they even have kitchens for us to make our own food, if we wanted. Honestly, I think the cafeteria is just for convenience.”

Warren nods in agreement, finally starting to eat. The food isn’t bad at all, he just feels _awkward_.

“I think I definitely want to be eating in my room from now on. This is just too weird for me at the moment.”

They stay rather quiet, and Warren hates that he can tell that more and more people want to get a look at him, especially when it started to get a bit busier. He has to make a conscious effort to not just shield himself with his wings and risk drawing even more attention.

His meal is just a few bites away from done, when the situation starts to roll downhill, for Warren at least.

Who he assumes to be Kurt’s friends, start to collect at the table next to them, chatting away quite happily. They see Kurt, starting up quite the conversation, and of course the hot topic for today is Warren himself.

At the very least, he’s seen some of these people- Granted it was mid battle, but he’s seen them before. And promptly he is introduced to Peter, Jubilee, Scott, and lastly Jean. He doesn’t particularly want to tell Kurt that he doesn’t care, so he mutters a hello to each of them, noting that they seem quite wary of him. He really can’t be surprised.

However, Jean seems to clue on quick, picking up on how uncomfortable Warren was, and thankfully steering the conversation in a different direction. She smiles just a little at him, and he internally thanks her, very relieved to no longer be under the group’s scrutiny. He stands, placing a hand gently on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Gonna leave you to it Blue. Thanks for showing me around.”

With a slightly more-than-brisk pace he hurries off, back to the refuge of his room, well and truly needing some time to himself.

...

The group briefly pauses mid conversation, each of their eyes watching Warren leave. As soon as he was out of earshot, Jubilee at least can’t help herself.

“Are we going to ignore what just happened? Seriously Kurt, who was _that?_ ”

Doing a double take, just to make properly sure that Warren wasn’t listening, Kurt starts to fidget.

“Well, you weren’t there, so it’s harder to explain. I should keep this a secret from the other students, but he was one of the horsemen. Do you not recall him being taken back here?”

He glances pointedly at Jean, Scott and Peter. Scott pipes up first.

“You should forgive us if things a little fuzzy, Kurt. I feel like we all tried to forget that day. But please, go on..”

Nodding quickly, he explains that Warren has been more or less in storage for the last two or so months, and today he was finally feeling well enough to actually settle into the institute. He isn’t overly specific with recovery details, but does imply that Warren probably was lucky to survive. Jean meets his eyes, curious.

“ _That’s_ where you’ve been sneaking off to. You were seeing him. But why?

Suddenly Kurt is a lot more nervous as he speaks. Sometimes he wished Jean would just take the information herself, rather than make him explain.

“Well I- I never told this to anyone, but I met him, if you could call it that, before he was a horseman.. Raven rescued me from an illegal fighting ring- He was there. I didn’t want to fight, but it was that or die. I hurt him-“

Kurt stutters a little.

“Bad. Really bad. We didn’t have a choice, but I never wanted to do such a thing.. I couldn’t help but feel that maybe If I hadn’t.. hadn’t done it, he wouldn’t have fallen into Apocalypse's trap. I visited so I could beg for forgiveness..”

Jubilee extends a hand to his shoulder in comfort, smiling kindly.

“You must of needed a lot of forgiveness, being gone nearly every day and all..”

Shrugging a little Kurt chuckles.

“To my surprise we made friends- At least I think so. Plus he was lonely, not that he would readily admit it. Overall I think it’s worked out for the best, he has someone who's not Hank to get him used to this place.”

She grins at him, flicking her hair to the side.

“When you say friends, is it more of an acquaintance thing, or BFFs situation? Are you in a position to play wingman?”

Kurt stares in confusion as she wiggles her eyebrows- He doesn’t quite understand what she means by that, but Scott scoffs a little, shaking his head.

“Jubilee, _really?_ You can’t be serious.”

Peter offers a shrug.

“I mean, he did clean up well, I hardly recognised him until you mentioned Apocalypse..”

She shrugs too, mumbling in sinister agreement, and Kurt finally clues on to what they’re both getting at. He’s then surprised by the intense jealousy he suddenly feels, fighting the urge to quip back at her with a firm no. His tail does, however, give a definitive flick from under the table, and he forces a chuckle out.

“I do not know if I could do such a thing- He doesn’t seem to be much of a people person at all. Perhaps it isn’t a good idea..”

She just giggles, grinning at him.

“I promise I was joking, Kurt! He seems a little on the intense side, if I’m perfectly honest.”

Kurt really can’t help it when relief floods through him. Although she isn’t wrong about Warren being intense, especially if he happened to get a little cranky (which happened in often during recovery).

“I think he doesn’t.. Really trust others. I’m not sure I’m ready to do anything that would imply ulterior motives..” 

She waves her hand playfully, shrugging.

“Fair enough. He needs time to relax and get used to the institute.”

They all take a bit of a moment to finish off their meals, Kurt let’s his mind wander just a little in regards to Warren. Is dating something Warren would even consider? What about his tastes in women or men? He imagines that previously Warren could be quite choosy of his partners, considering his good looks and all. It might be worth trying to move on sooner, rather than later.

Kurt allows himself to dwell on this long enough for the cafeteria to get busy, which is usually when the group decides to move along and today was no exception. Scott packs up a few books he was looking at and stands, beckoning Jean with him. Jubilee and Peter are chatting, and they seem to stand without even realising, Jean sparing a glance back at Kurt.

“Coming Kurt? We might go spend some time outside while the sun’s out..”

He pauses, shaking his head a little.

“I might go back to my room, I’ve got a few things on my mind at the moment..’

Jean stops, letting the rest of the group know she will meet them there, coming in a little closer.

“You know I don’t make a habit of this, but I did check on Warren, to make sure he didn’t have any grudges against us or anything.. I also try not to divulge other people’s thoughts lightly, but I think it would do you some good to know that he thinks you’re really cute and likes having you around. He thinks loudly, so it was hard not to notice..” 

Kurt’s eyes go a little wide, and rather than try and form an articulate response, he just nods, tail flicking about in surprise. He can feel his cheeks going purple, and he clasps his hands together so he doesn’t fidget.

“Oh uh, t-thanks Jean..”

She smiles, giving him a small wink.

“Good luck Kurt”


	5. Kissing An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is too cute for his own good. Warren doesn't resist.
> 
> This one is short, sorry.

Things started to get a lot more comfortable for Warren and Kurt after that little revelation. Kurt was very happy to spend most of his spare time with the winged man, even if it was to just bask in his presence. Jubilee did seem to be a little annoyed that Kurt wasn’t hanging out as much, but Jean seemed to assure her that soon enough Warren would settle, and it was more than likely that he would gel with the group- since he didn’t have any other real connections on campus.

For the most part it was just talking, about anything and everything, and Kurt felt a lot better each day he found out something new about Warren. He was quick to learn that the most pressing issue for Warren was being grounded, and as a result he would often be met with the lovely sight of Warren wearing very little clothing and flexing his wings as much as he could in the small room. Judging by the amount of time he spent doing this, Kurt had no doubt he would be soaring in the sky very soon, and to be honest, he couldn’t wait to see it happening.

Today wasn’t anything different, Kurt once again choosing to spend his off time in Warren’s room, perhaps intentionally arriving just in time to see Warren begin his usual ritual of stretching.

“Hey Blue. Busy day?”

Kurt shakes his head, chuckling a little. He decides on taking a seat in his usual spot, perching on the windowsill to soak up the evening sun.

“Not at all. Just one morning class, and now I’m free. Feeling any closer to being airborne?”

Warren smirks a little, fanning his wings out for added emphasis.

“I feel as if I am ready to fly now, but I’m gonna give it a week more of stretches, just to be sure. Hank tells me that a wrong move could set me back weeks, and I’m honestly so fucking tired of being on the ground. Better to be patient.

Kurt nods readily in agreement, and they chat a little bit about the weather, amongst other things. Warren starts to go into the intricacies of flying at some stage, and while it is certainly an interesting topic, most of it goes over Kurt’s head, leaving him listening to the sound of Warren’s voice more than anything. That combined with the lovely warm sun on his back, leads him into a light doze, rested up against the window.

It takes Warren a bit more time than it should for him to realise that Kurt had stopped humming affirmatively along, the winged mutant nearly taking offence when he turns and sees Kurt sleeping there. He’s about wake him and give Kurt a bit of a lecture, but he stops when he hears a rather odd sound- It was definitely coming from Kurt.

_Rumbling?_ Was he _purring??_

Upon closer inspection, the sound is quite loud, and indeed with the rise and fall of the blue boy’s chest, a deep, pleasant hum could be heard. It was entirely unexpected, and when Warren gently places the back of his hand to the velvet skin on Kurt’s neck, he can feel the vibrations of the purr. Just when he was convinced Kurt couldn’t get any _cuter_ too.

Against his better judgement, he leans in a bit more to listen, simply unable to help it when he kneels and presses his ear up against Kurt’s chest, that lovely sound filling his head. Kurt stirs, blinking awake, but Warren doesn’t particularly care to move until the hears the sound die away.

“Warren, what are you doing?-“

“You know that you _purr_ , right?”

Kurt feels his cheeks burn, and he nods a bit.

“Oh yeah.. sometimes I forget that... It happens mostly when I sleep or I'm exited...you can probably tell I can’t control it..”

Warren pulls away and catches Kurt’s eyes. They’re pretty much level with Warren kneeling.

“I’m going to ask you something, Kurt. And you have to promise that if you answer no, you forget I said anything, okay?”

Kurt eyes him cautiously.

“Okay...?”

Warren draws in a breath.

“I wanna kiss you. Can I?”

His eyes widen in surprise and he swallows past a bit of a lump in his throat, trying not to look too thrilled.

“Y-yeah..”

Warren lets out a pleased chuckle, very gently pressing their lips together, holding Kurt’s jaw with the tips of his fingers. He keeps it short and sweet, pulling back with a bit of a cocky smirk.

“You just kissed an angel, Blue.”


	6. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren had expected Kurt to be nervous- He hadn't expected why.
> 
> There is sex in this chapter.

After establishing a particular closeness, Kurt was able to eventually wear Warren down to agreeing to hang out with the others, for short periods of time. As much as Warren’s company was a delight to have, he missed being with everyone else a fair bit, and it was Simply wonderful to be meeting again on the regular. The group was still a little cautious around Warren, but Kurt was optimistic that it was something that could be mended with time.

Unlike the slow build of Warren making friends, their own relationship was thriving. Or at least Kurt hoped he could call it a relationship- They were still figuring out that part.

Nor did he particularly feel like talking, when he would bamf into Warren’s room and be greeted with a smug grin, and a greedy kiss. Especially when _yes_ , he had timed this _just_ right, and Warren was shirtless and a little sweaty from stretching.

“Mhh, Warren... You seem pleased with yourself..”

Warren traced his thumb over a blue cheek, kissing a little along Kurt’s jaw.

“Sure am, Blue. I’m gonna fly tomorrow.”

Kurt leans into the attention, gently wrapping his arms around Warren, his tail curling around the angel’s thigh.

“I’m really proud of you.. It must feel great to have your beautiful wings back in shape”

Speaking of wings, Warren brings them down to envelope Kurt, who simply melts into the feathers surrounding him- it was only recently he was permitted to even touch them, so he cherished the moment.

“You have no idea, Blue. I wanted to celebrate. I want you to stay tonight.”

Kurt buried his face in Warren’s neck, taking in the scent of sweat.

“...You mean it? You’re agreeing?”

This wasn’t the first time Warren had asked of course. The first time Kurt had politely declined- He made it clear to Warren that he wanted to be at least boyfriends before having sex, and suggested going steady. Warren rather reluctantly said he’d have to think about it- he wasn’t used to commitment. However considering the pace he wanted to move, it was impossible to not consider taking things seriously with Kurt.

“Yeah. I really thought about it, and I want to be with you. Like, _really_..”

Kurt chuckles, getting the point, _especially_ when feels Warren’s cock press against his hip. He feels his cheeks heat, excitement building inside him, but it’s short lived- When he takes a moment to stop thinking about Warren's mouth on his neck.

Suddenly his heart sinks as he realises that Warren will probably be seeing him _naked_ and honestly he didn’t have the most amazing confidence at the best of times. Not to mention his body was just _weird_ and no matter how great the prospect of having sex with Warren was, he was so _not_ prepared for this.

“Mm I’m glad.. I guess I better go get my overnight bag..”

He pecks Warren on the cheek before disappearing to his room, taking in a deep, long breath when he was alone. There were a lot of times he wished his mutation wasn’t so visible and this was absolutely one of them. He stuffs a change of clothes and a pair of pyjamas into a duffle bag, as well as his pillow, before dawdling for way too long as he works up the courage to return to Warren and have a very unwanted conversation. 

Upon returning, he places his bag down in the corner, trying to remain calm when Warren pulls him into a hug, and then a kiss, winding a hand in Kurt’s hair. They kiss for several moments more, before Warren pulls away, puzzled.

“Kurt- You seem tense, is something wrong? If you’re nervous about not having-”

Sighing, Kurt looks up into those beautiful blue eyes, tail now flicking nervously around his ankles.

“I have to be honest, Warren- My body isn’t _normal_ and I’m very nervous about putting you off.. I promise I _want_ to have sex with you, I’ve just never been in this situation before-”

Warren considers Kurt’s words, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

“I really want to fuck, but I won’t do anything to make you uncomfortable.. You can tell me to stop anytime, ok?”

He now had his wings draped over Kurt again, sliding a hand down his waist and taking his hand.

“It’s not even _that.._ I just- Can we turn off the lights?”

Warren really wants to try and comfort Kurt with words, reassure him that nothing about his body would change what he feels, but the pleading look in Kurt’s eyes is serious and he has to flick off the switch.

Kurt takes Warren’s hand and leads him to the bed without trouble- unlike Warren he can see perfectly well in the dark room. He sits, pulling Warren down next to him and leaning into him, trying not to focus on that warm hand sliding under his shirt.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Kurt braces himself.

“I have two cocks, just so you know.”

Instantly Warren stiffens, the hand on Kurt’s side stopping right in its tracks. His eyes are wide and Kurt can hear his feathers ruffling a bit as he shifts his wings.

“I- You're.. you’re not kidding are you?”

Kurt shakes his head, but has to mutter a soft _no_ when he remembers Warren can’t see him.

“Kurt- I- Sorry for the surprise, but you realise that’s the complete _opposite_ of a problem, holy _fuck.._ ”

Rather quickly Kurt feels his heart start to race, heat spreading across his cheeks as he relaxes great deal. He also feels that hand start trailing down to his hip, his tail now curling itself around Warren’s arm.

“I.. I couldn’t just say nothing..”

Warren shakes his head, gently pressing Kurt against the mattress and straddling him, wings fanning out as he started to kiss down his neck, his hands making quick work of Kurt’s buttoned shirt.

“It wouldn’t have mattered. _Fuck_ I’m lucky, can’t wait to suck _both_ of your cocks-”

Kurt gasps softly, feeling Warren bite his shoulder gently.

“ _Warren that’s-”_

“Too much? Sorry Blue.”

Kurt suddenly feels his self esteem reach an all time high, especially as he looks up at those beautiful wings looming above him. Warren is nibbling at Kurt’s collar, and before long a clawed hand winds its way into blonde hair, tail slipping down to curl back around Warren’s thigh. The spade lightly brushes past the bulge of his cock and Warren groans against Kurt’s chest.

Now that Kurt’s shirt was open, Warren’s mouth trails down his chest and stomach, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants quickly.

“Your skin is so soft.. so amazing..”

Warren’s lips are mouthing over a scar, and Kurt makes a soft sound of pleasure when Warren nips at it.

“W-Warren-”

Humming softly, he slides Kurt’s jeans down to his knees, letting him kick out of the material. He glances at Kurt’s briefs, cheeks flushing as he just makes out a bulge that _absolutely_ looked like two cocks, leaning up to pull Kurt into a kiss as he slid them down over his hips.

Warren wants to make sure Kurt was focused on kissing him, rather than being undressed, in case he was still a little shy. Gently, he presses his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, welcoming the soft noise he made, tracing over those sharp fangs.

Kurt has kissed Warren enough to know that he doesn’t mind it at _all_ when he gently bites down on that pink tongue, extremely pleased by the groan that slips from his throat.

Warren drops the briefs to the side, leaning back a little to gaze into Kurt’s eyes, which honestly looked like they were glowing. He kisses Kurt’s forehead gently and then finally spares a glance over his body now that his own eyes have adjusted a little.

Mostly its what he’s expected to see, or what he has already felt- gorgeous velvety blue skin, intricate scars over nearly all of his chest. His nipples are a dark blue in colour, similar to the rivets on his spade, and to Warren’s delight, that sneaky tail is still curling up nice and tight around his thigh. Tracing his hands further down Kurt’s stomach, he slides his palm down a fuzzy blue thigh, not bothering to contain the breathy sound he makes. Perfectly nestled between his legs are indeed two erect cocks, identical side by side- a similar hue to his skin at the base, before fading into a fleshy purple at the tips. They’re slightly ribbed, like the spade of his tail, glistening a little at the tip thanks to the few beads of pre- then Warren forces himself to avert his gaze with a flush, worried Kurt would get nervous from him staring.

“You’re.. so beautiful...”

Kurt is nice and purple in the cheeks, and he kinda hides his face in one of his hands, shaking his head.

“Like you can talk..”

Warren chuckles, kissing a trail down his stomach, dipping his tongue gently into his navel. His wings flutter down and envelope them as he grasps the headboard with his talons, hopefully giving Kurt just a small sense of privacy. He couldn’t imagine Kurt’s skin getting any softer, but as he presses a kiss to one of Kurt’s cocks, he gasps softly, wrapping his lips around the silky tip, starting to suck greedily. He feels Kurt’s other cock twitching against his cheek, and he looks up at the blue boy with wide eyes, cheeks flushed red.

Kurt is panting, flushed, letting out soft mewls, enthralled by the angel between his legs. His hands find purchase again in blonde hair, tail curling around a thick bicep, watching the gorgeous man before him eagerly swapping between cocks, sucking like his life depended on it.

“God- Warren... It feels really good-”

“Mmh, that’s the point, sweetheart.”

Warren resumes his attentions with a wicked smirk up at Kurt, keeping his eyes locked on him as he licked a strip up his cock, pressing his tongue into the slit. The moan he earned in return was something he _definitely_ wanted to hear again, so he swaps over, taking as much as he could down his throat, bracing himself with his hands on Kurt’s slender hips. He keeps working Kurt’s cocks, teasing and kissing, figuring Kurt must be getting close when his tail squeezed his bicep particularly tightly. He decides to focus on his right cock with his mouth, doubling his efforts and using his hand to stroke the other, doing his best to keep in sync when Kurt started writhing, both cocks twitching with every touch.

“I- I think I’m close Warren-”

With little more than an affirmative nod, Warren grabs Kurt’s hip even firmer with his spare hand, working his cock down his throat, squeezing his other just enough to coax him to coming. Kurt’s tail flicks a little as his cocks start to throb, milky cum spurting from both, decorating the side of Warren’s face and filling his mouth. Warren swallows him down, letting Kurt moan and whine as he started to lick up the cum dribbling from each of his cocks, feeling every shudder that ran through Kurt’s body thanks to his tails tight grip.

“Fucking gorgeous, was that good, baby Blue?”

Kurt nods weakly, taking in deep breaths as he relaxed, lying back into the pillows.

“Y-yes... So good-. Sorry about your face..”

Too comfortable to lean forward, Kurt uses the spade of his tail to wipe Warren’s face clear, but the angel grasps it gently, bringing the tip to his lips and sucking it clean. Kurt’s sudden moan is quite loud, and one of his softening cocks twitches a little- Warren commits this to memory, passing Kurt the blanket he was reaching for and releasing his tail.

Warren climbs up and lays beside him, folding his wings behind himself and out of the way. He pulls him into his arms, kissing him again, loving that Kurt pulled their chests flush, hands not so subtlety exploring Warren’s toned stomach.

“We could keep fooling around if you’d like? But if you’re spent, that’s fine too.”

Kurt chuckles, continuing to kiss Warren, hands shifting down to grab his firm ass through those tight leather pants.

“I mean, it doesn’t seem so fair that I’m naked, and you’re not..”

Warren flushes, before grinning cockily, quickly kneeling up and stating to unbutton his pants, and Kurt can still see a very definite outline of his hard cock. His wings fan out behind him and quickly, Warren slips out of the pants, rolling his hips a little and snapping the elastic of his briefs, before pulling them down his waist, thick cock twitching under Kurt’s gaze.

It’s very clear now to Kurt, that Warren doesn’t have any problems showing off his body.

“What do you say then Blue? Want to fuck?”

Cocky bastard. How can Kurt possibly decline.

“Y-yeah, just let me get ready..”

Warren nods, kissing him once more, opening up the beside draw and fishing out condoms and lube- it takes him a moment rip open the thin plastic and unbox the rubber, he’d bought a new packet just for the occasion.

When he glances back at Kurt, it dawns on him that he has misinterpreted the meaning of 'get ready', and is greeted with the most spectacular sight.

Kurt is lying with his head thrown back into the pillow, eyes closed and back arched- his legs are spread, and one hand is gently spreading his cheeks, the other tangled in the sheets below. What captivates Warren the most is Kurt’s tail, the spade of which is rubbing and caressing at his entrance, twitching a few times before pressing inside him, and Warren can only dream of how good it must feel when Kurt moans _very_ loudly. He grabs harder at the sheets, ribbed tail pretty much disappearing, before being withdrawn, and sinking in once again. Warren is a little unsure how he’s managing this dry- that is until he sees the spade starting to glisten, and the more Kurt fucks himself with his tail, the slicker it starts to become, until the wet substance is utterly coating the spade.

Was Kurt seriously getting _wet?_

“Did you need any of this sweetheart?”

Warren leans over Kurt to ghost their lips together, waiting for his eyes to crack open so he could show him the lube.

“Ah- No I'll be fine without-“

Well that answers that question. Kurt of course looks quite flushed, cheeks a vivid purple, pretty much breathing out his words, his hazy gaze now fixated on Warren, who hums affirmatively, starting to hungrily kiss his neck again.

“You’re fucking amazing... How are you so perfect?”

The angel speaks softly in between kisses, keenly tracking that devilish tail that Kurt was writhing on, gasping against blue skin every time that ridged spade slipped inside him. Kurt’s head shakes as he moans again, gasping as he thrusted in once more, then fully withdrew his tail with a slick pop.

“M’ Ready Warren..”

Warren steals another hot kiss from him, carefully positioning himself between Kurt’s legs, smirking as he feels the familiar coil of that tail around his leg. Kurt looks like he’s merely seconds from begging while he waits for Warren to wrap his dick, both his cocks having twitched back to life, leaking onto his stomach. Warren groans he presses the head of his cock to Kurt’s tight hole.

With as much care as he can muster, Warren inches his cock into the boy below him, gasping softly when he finally bottomed out. Kurt shudders, Warren’s wings doing the same as his feathers ruffled behind him, and he has to take a second to dwell on how _fucking good_ Kurt feels. He’s _hot_ and _wet_ and _tight_ , and Warren can’t believe he has him all to himself. 

Kurt seems a little eager, bringing Warren back to earth with a roll of his hips, and _god_ when Warren starts to hump into him it’s utterly amazing, those sharp talons hooking into the sheets below to brace each steady thrust. He kisses Kurt, deep and greedy, hands grasping those lithe hips, and Kurt starts _purring_ in pleasure, driving Warren insane.

He does his best to keep a semblance of a pace, having half the mind to start stroking one of Kurt’s cocks, kissing and sucking at his lips while he rocked into him. Kurt writhes under the attention, making a delightful array of sounds, starting to pant into Warren’s neck, lean legs wrapping around Warren’s waist. At this rate he can’t hope to last, he honestly hadn’t expected Kurt to feel _this_ good.

“Kurt- I-”

The blue boy whimpers softly, lulling his head in a nod, overwhelmed once again, especially as he glances over Warren’s chiselled body rocking into him, and those powerful wings pinning them together.

“Please-”

Warren stills and groans into Kurt’s mouth, cock twitching as he came into that wonderful heat, panting as he continued to work Kurt’s cock- A few more moments of Warren’s skilled hands and Kurt comes for a second time, more pearly liquid decorating his chest. After catching his breath Warren pulls away and ties off the condom for disposal, also having the shake the sheets free from his talons.

He takes a second to stop and meet Kurt’s eyes, grinning and pulling Kurt into his arms for a kiss, wrapping his wings tightly around him, letting them both catch their breath.

“ _God_ Kurt, I didn’t think I would come out of this feeling like _I_ was the one that just had sex for the first time..”

Warren scatters kisses over Kurt’s face as he chuckles, the soft purr in his throat dying down.

“Mm so it was good ja?”

Warren laughs softly, placing a firm kiss on his forehead.

“Fucking _fantastic_ , Blue. Also there’s no way you can convince me that was the first time pulling that little tail stunt of yours..”

Kurt shrugs a bit, relishing the attention, his tail giving a little bit of a flick as he lifted a clawed hand into Warren’s view.

“Well, it’s not like I would ever get very far with this, would I?”

Warren’s eyes widen a little and he nods, kissing the pad of one of his fingers gently. He has a point at least- and he _did_ grow up in a circus. Catholic, yes- Innocent? _No_.

“Oh trust me. It’s _not_ a complaint. So not a complaint.”

Kurt smirks, pulling Warren’s wings a little tighter around himself and kissing him.

“Thank you for this, my _Angel..”_


	7. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren finally takes to the skies.

Quite early the next morning, Warren wakes, practically buzzing with excitement. He’s exceptionally grateful for Kurt spending the night in his room, because he honestly wants to share this moment with him- And there’s no way he would be able to find the blue boy’s room and collet him, had they been separate.

He gently shakes Kurt awake, who stretches out with a flick of his tail and squeaks, blinking up at Warren.

“What is it? You’re up way too early..”

Kurt attempts to pull the doona back, but Warren pulls him into a sitting position, kissing his forehead.

“Get dressed. I’m going to fly this morning. I want you to be there.”

He’s rubbing sleep from his eyes when Warren reminds him, and he suddenly perks up- of course! Part of him wonders if he had been anticipating this almost as much as Warren had. With a nod he climbs out of the bed, scruffing through his overnight bag and changing into some clothes, sparing a glance out the corner of his eye as Warren pulled on a pair of leather pants.

Taking a quick look out the window, Kurt is surprised to see that it was still dark, and wonders why it has to be _this_ early. He knew Warren was exited, but usually it’s somewhere around 10am before he even considers rising.

After pulling on some sturdy boots, Warren takes Kurt’s hand, smiling at him.

“Can you take us to the oval?

Kurt nods, squeezing Warren’s hand a little before disappearing, reappearing a second later out at the oval. He pulls his jacket a bit tighter around himself with a shiver, lamenting the drop in temperature- At this point he wonders how Warren manages without a shirt.

The blonde has already started to stretch, launching into his regular exercises, for good measures as opposed to anything else. Kurt watches as this continues for several more minutes, and then Warren finally slows, turning his head towards the horizon and taking a deep breath as the morning sun starts to bleed into the sky.

Ah. Kurt gets it now.

And then with one beat of his powerful wings, Warren is airborne, climbing to an impressive height, before swooping back down past Kurt, yelling in exhilaration.

Kurt simply stares at him, in awe, especially since he now seemed so graceful and weightless, a fair bit different from the slightly awkward way he would walk. He can tell that Warren is starting to slowly try more and more elaborate manoeuvers, more than likely getting back into the habit of flying. He sits down on the grass, sighing pleasantly to himself as he watched Warren navigate a particularly difficult somersault, the sunrise becoming the most perfect backdrop for him as he ducked and dived, like, well, an _angel._

Another few minutes passes, filled with enthusiastic whoops and hollers, before a slightly sweaty Warren lands beside Kurt, firm chest heaving with each breath while his wings ruffled.

“You looked magnificent up there, Warren!”

Kurt breaks into a grin, standing and coming up to take his hands.

“You’re sweet, Blue. And yes, you’re right.”

Laughing softly, Kurt rolls his eyes in response to Warren’s smirk.

“Did it feel great? I get the feeling I know the answer, but I want to hear it from you.”

Warren pulls Kurt a little closer, nodding.

“Felt amazing. Are you ready?”

Kurt pauses for a second, almost asking what he was supposed to be ready for, but the way Warren wraps his arms around him quickly answers the question- and of course he makes sure to wrap his own arms, and tail, tightly around Warren in return, who scoops him into a carry.

“Yes-!”

It’s rather astounding how strong Warren is, he can feel his body tense as he starts to beat his wings again, and slowly they rise into the air. Kurt had never been afraid of heights, but it was something else entirely to simply watch the ground below fall away, rather than just appearing up high, so he holds on a little tighter, just to be sure.

Warren is taking care to keep the flight nice and steady, gliding through the air as he placed a kiss to Kurt’s neck.

“Warren- you should watch where you’re going!”

Kurt squeaks out the sentence, clinging a bit more, but Warren laughs, swaying a little in the breeze.

“There’s nothing to hit up here, Blue, we’re fine”

Well, he’s right, but it still feels a little unnerving when Warren looks away, to say the least. Taking a breath to calm himself a little, he stares out over the sunrise, admiring the stunning pinks and yellows that were decorating his view- It was breathtaking from this height, and for the first time he started to envy the ability to fly. He also spares a thought for poor Warren, who had to go without this for so long. A few more moments and Warren starts to bank around, Kurt notes that he’s just making lazy laps around the institute.

“So, uh, Kurt..”

The blue boy hums in response, noting a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“I know that it was kind of implied last night, but I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend- Like, properly.”

Kurt gasps softly, eyes widening.

“Y-yeah, that sounds really good! Of course Warren!”

He laughs, kissing Kurt’s neck again, before meeting his lips quickly.

“Then it’s settled. I’m all yours.”

Grinning gleefully, Kurt kisses him again, a little amused when Warren seems to wobble a little in the air.

After another lap of the institute, Warren makes sure to land them in the middle of the oval, breathing deep from the exertion, Kurt brimming with excitement. Quickly he takes Warren’s hands, returning them to his room before they can be caught.


	8. Never Been Good With Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, Kurt and Warren are forced to come clean about their relationship.
> 
> Sexual references.

The next time Warren feels up to meeting with Kurt’s friends and getting lunch, he’s just a moment too late at dropping Kurt’s hand from his own- They hadn’t come clean to the group about their relationship. He groans to himself when Jubilee and _Peter_ come over to greet them. Jubilee links her elbow with Kurt and starts chatting to him about what Warren thinks is classwork, while she leads him collect some food.

Peter however, looks Warren up and down, offering a smug grin.

“I totally saw that. You’re sweet on him, I just _know_ it..”

“Hello, Peter. Trying to cause some more trouble, are you?”

Peter rolls his eyes. Last time him and Warren were left to themselves, they got into a rather heated argument about Apocalypse, and it was Jean that needed to separate them. It wasn’t particularly malicious for either of them, but Peter could very quickly tell that Warren and himself weren’t all that dissimilar. 

That was either a great thing, or a really bad thing.

“No no, I promise. I just can’t help but notice is all. I mean you seem to get along with him better than anyone else.”

“And is that a problem?”

Peter scowls a little at him, leaning in a bit closer to speak quietly into his ear.

“No. But I’m keeping an _eye_ on you, Warren.”

Warren mutters under his breath, something about Peter’s lame ass threats, just about to shove him a little, before Kurt slots himself between the pair with a tray full of food, giving Warren a look.

“Don’t let whatever dumb stuff Peter said get to you- He likes to joke around, but he’s really a cool guy- I just want you to try and get along, Please.”

Kurt also sends a pointed look Peter’s way as he concludes the sentence.

“Aw come on, we’re all friends. Aren’t we Warren?”

Warren grumbles softly in agreement, annoyed when Peter gently ruffles Kurt’s hair and sends him off to his seat with a wink, and as soon as Kurt is out of his sight, Peter tenses. Warren’s eyes widen and he speaks softly.

“I get it- You’re.. _jealous_ ”

Peter’s face scrunches up a little, but there is a slight panic in his eyes at being called out. He crosses his arms and sighs.

“Fine. Maybe I am. But if you can keep your mouth shut, I’ll do the same, deal?”

Warren glowers at the hand that Peter offers, but it’s the last thing he needs to have a whole heap of rumours spreading about himself and Kurt. He takes it with a huff and shakes stiffly.

“Ugh, deal. No one can know we’re dating..”

Peter stiffens, meeting Warren’s eyes dead on.

“Fuck. Forget you ever heard that. Kurt’s not ready to-”

Shaking his head, Peter bites his lip and withdraws his hand.

“Wait- _Dating?_.. I know it’s not my business but I didn’t take you to be the committed type- All that aside though, I _really_ want to stop having this conversation, so I’m going to get my food now.”

Warren couldn’t agree more, quickly taking a seat next to Kurt after Peter disappeared, starting to eat some of the food Kurt had collected for him, not so subtlety sharing his cutlery. He catches a bit of the conversation, Jean explaining to Scott why it was a bad idea to wear green and orange together- or something to that effect, and he finds himself zoning out while he ate, as quickly as he zoned in.

It actually made _him_ a little jealous, as he considered Peter’s words. Jealous how? Of Warren himself? Or was it a friendship thing, Warren suddenly taking up more of Kurt’s time? His stomach somersaults at the thought of Peter having a romantic interest in Kurt, especially when Kurt was so fond of that silver idiot. Before he can get too annoyed over it though, he fondly recalls that _he_ is in fact the one dating Kurt, and just as importantly _he_ was the one _fucking_ him too. The thought brings a smug grin to his face as he eats, and he discreetly reaches across to gently grasp Kurt’s thigh under the table.

Kurt goes a little purple in the cheeks, but continues to chatter away with the others, and when Peter takes a seat at the opposite side of the table, Warren spares a glance at him, that is subtlety returned.

It’s an _absolute_ comfort to know that Kurt was all _his_ , and after all, dating really has its merits. He gently massages Kurt’s thigh, his own cheeks starting to burn as he considers the last time they had sex- How he had pressed Kurt against the shower wall and fucked his wet hole, how Kurt had arched back against him, writhing and moaning like the pretty thing he was. And then of course licking the beads of water from his velvet skin, how he _nearly_ managed to force _both_ of Kurt’s cocks down his throat. His wings were _soaked_ and took _ages_ to dry, but it was _so_ worth it, especially now that he remembers just how _hot_ Kurt looked as he came on that pretty face.

Subconsciously, his wings ruffle up a little, and he’s about to continue his lovely tangent when Jean stops mid sentence with a exasperated groan.

“Warren, for the love of _God_ , can you _please_ think about _something else!_ ”

He feels everyone fix their eyes on him and he blushes something fierce, burying his face in a hands and likewise groaning.

“Technically your fault Jean, poking around in my head-!”

She glares at him.

“I was _not!_ You think so loud, it’s like you’re practically yelling at me!”

Warren groans again, cheeks searing.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry! I uh, didn’t mean to!”

Jean sighs, massaging her temples, gesturing for everyone to continue talking, Warren having well and truly given up on keeping _anything_ a secret now.

Scott is flicking his glance between Jean and Warren, a little confused- he’s never had that much of a reaction from Jean, over passive thoughts anyway.

“Jean- What on earth was he-?”

Jean gives Scott a fierce look when he speaks.

“Nothing that _any_ of you need to be concerned about.”

Jubilee is nearly cracking up as she looks at Warren’s red face, muttering a little to Kurt about how she’s never seen him so embarrassed- But Kurt is probably going equally purple, when he considers how Warren’s hand had been on his thigh, he can guess at what _may_ have been going through his head. 

Peter loudly announces that he is going to get more food as a scapegoat, and Warren mutters a soft _“sorry Blue”_ To Kurt as he calms down.

Sighing, Kurt leans over the table and gestures for the others to do so as well, speaking very quietly.

“I um- Well, I uh, before things get out of hand I should tell you guys something-, I mean, it’s not nice to keep secrets from friends- You see, Warren and I are, well, _dating.._ ”

Without much thought, a strong arm makes it’s way around Kurt’s waist, Scott shrugging a little, possibly expecting something a bit more ground shattering, and Jean offering a weak smile, as she says something along the lines of “trust me, I know.”

The only person that actually seems surprised is Jubilee- Her eyes go a little wide and she covers her mouth.

“Oh my god Kurt! _No way!_ That’s _wonderful!”_

She grins, looking at them both, sighing happily.

“At least there’s that to make the day interesting!”

Everyone gets a bit of a chuckle out of that, even Peter, who returned to Jubilee's gushing, and he can easily do the maths. Guess the cats out of the bag.

Jubilee was also about to ask them to _prove_ it, but Jean met her eyes and was quick to offer a pleading _don’t._

Warren runs a hand through his hair, sighing bemusedly, offering a rather embarrassed Kurt an apologetic smile.

“Well, I guess I’ve never been great with secrets.”


End file.
